Kurt's Importance
by EqualsintheMirror
Summary: No matter where he goes, New Directions will always need Kurt, and Blaine will always try to help him. Klaine Romance and KurtxNew Directions Friendship.
1. A Helping Hand

**AN: Hey guys, just taking a quick break from my story The Klaine Mermaid to write this short story. It'll only be a couple of chapters and I'm still writing my other story too, I'm just writing this to help the creative juices flow…and now I'm realizes how wrong that sounded. Gah, sorry. Hope you enjoy! Reviews=Love!**

**Basically I'm writing this because I love Kurt and Blaine's relationship and Kurt's friendship with New Directions.**

**Pairings: Klaine, Furt (Brotherly), and KurtxRachel (Friendship), Kurtcedes (Friendship), and KurtxSantana (Friendship).**

**There are slight SPOILERS in this story**

**Don't read this if you don't want to know: Basically the only spoilers in this are the diva attitude Mercedes has in the promo for Night of Neglect and the rumour going around that Rachel's considering a nose job in one of the upcoming episodes. Other than that, this fic's safe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Kurt POV**

Another day at Warblers practice.

Despite losing Regionals and the competition season being over the council still felt the need to hold regular practices, and to be honest I was so glad. Since transferring to Dalton, the only chance I got to express myself was at glee practice and even there I didn't fully express myself. I was either harmonizing in the background or singing lead on a top 40's song with Blaine. I couldn't sing about my feelings or anything like I got to with New Directions.

I didn't mind not getting many solos. I wasn't conceited or anything. I just wish the council would let EVERY Warbler have the chance to express himself. I had been going here for about six months and I barely knew what any of the boys in the group sounded like.

Still deep in thought I felt a familiar hand brushed against mine, braking me out of my train of thought. I raised my eyes from my knees, where they had drifted while Wes prattled on, to meet Blaine's honey coloured eyes. He smiled at me and I felt blood rush up to heat my cheeks. At the sight of my blush Blaine smiled and grabbed my hand securely in his. We had been dating for nearly a month and I still couldn't get over the fact that I got to call Blaine mine, and me his.

I would have loved to stare blissfully into Blaine's eyes for the rest of the day, but alas the world didn't seem to love the idea as much as me seeing as the double wood doors of the practice room burst open a second later. I jumped in shock and pulled my hand from Blaine's. Rushing through the door was Sam, Artie, Mike, Brittany, and Tina.

What in the name of Grilled Cheezus?

"There you are Kurt! We've been looking around this school for an hour and a half trying to find you!" Tina exclaimed.

I rose from the couch I had been sitting on to cross the room towards them, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Glee's falling apart!" Artie, always seeming collected, looked like he might start crying. He wheeled towards me and looked up at my with desperate eyes, "Finn, Rachel, Santana, and Mercedes are all upset about something and they refuse to talk to anyone about it! We need you to come to McKinley right now to talk to them."

I shook my head in confusion, "Why me? I mean, I understand why you guys want me to talk to Rachel and Mercedes, they're some of my best friends, but Finn hasn't so much as looked at me since I transferred, which was in NOVEMBER, and Santana and I have barely ever spoken and the only times when we did, she ended up insulting me somehow."

Surprisingly, Mike spoke next, "Yeah, but since you transferred things just haven't been the same. We almost fell apart near Sectionals and tensions have been running high ever since. We all realized you were sort of the glue that kept us together. So here we are. We'd really appreciate your help."

I sighed in frustration, "But I'm not even in New Directions anymore. I don't think it's right." I cast a cautious glance to the council table. Wes looked mad at the interruption of practice and I could tell he'd be furious at me leaving to help ND. The Warblers stuck to their rules and even if competition season was over they would never let me help another team. Yet, I was itching to help despite all of this.

Sam spoke next, "We know you're a Warbler, but you're also our friend and I'm sure these guys understand that." Sam threw the council a meaningful glance.

"You're our dolphin." Brittany said this like it was the solution to everything.

I turned to look at the council too. Wes caught the pleading look on my face, "Kurt, we can't just let you-"

"Please? They're my friends."

Wes was about to argue some more when David suddenly put a hand on his shoulder, silencing him, "Let him go. Besides," he threw me a knowing glance, "Kurt would do it anyway, with or without our permission."

I smiled and looked back at my friends, "We took the bus here." Tina told me sheepishly, "So you'll have to drive."

Nodding my understanding I pulled my keys out of my pocket. I waved to the Warblers and followed my friends out the door. Halfway down the hallway I heard running footsteps echoing against the marble floor. I turned to see Blaine running to catch up with us. The guys told me they'd meet me by my car and left to give Blaine and I some privacy.

Blaine seemed a little winded from his sprint. Gulping down air, he looked me in the eyes, "I'm coming with you."

I could feel my eyebrows rising, "Why? It's going to be pretty boring. Just me trying to find out what's up with these guys and seeing if I can help."

Blaine grabbed my hand, "Karofsky goes to that school. I'm coming with you. I'm not letting him come near anywhere near my boyfriend."

Warmth filled me at Blaine's protectiveness and his use of the word boyfriend. The determined look in his eyes told me arguing was hopeless. I pecked his soft warm lips quickly and then we ran through Dalton to catch up with the McKinley group.

**XXX**

I pulled up to the McKinley lot with a sharp stab of relief. Everyone was crowded in my car and I had to clear out a lot of space for Artie's wheelchair. We all rushed out of the cramped car. Stretching my stiff limbs, I looked at my friends expectantly, "Well, now what?"

Tina stepped forward, "Well basically, Mercedes has gone diva, Rachel is depressed, Finn is all angry and confused, and Santana seems really sad and quiet. We want you to talk to them all and see what's wrong. You're an awesome friend so it shouldn't be too hard."

I smirked at Tina's flattery and could tell she was trying to help me feel better about the situation, "Well, where are they?"

Artie wheeled up beside me, "I was texting Mercedes on the way over. She said she was in the auditorium practicing her new "diva" number for glee."

Nodding, I turned on my heel and walked towards my old school, up the concrete steps and through the metal doors. A wave of familiarity washed over me and I couldn't help the slight smile that graced my features as I made my way through the hallways, with my friends and boyfriend at my side.

**TBC**

**Ok, so the plan is to have Kurt confront one person per chapter**

**Order will be: Mercedes, Rachel, and I'm not sure whether to leave Santana or Finn for last. If you guys have a certain order you'd like to see, then leave a mention of it in the review!**

**Please review to tell me anything you like or anything you think I should improve or change. I love to hear you guy's opinion.**

**Thank you SO much!**


	2. Mercedes

**AN: Wow guys thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Much appreciated. Please know that I take all suggestions to heart and if you have something to add I will try to work it in the story.**

**Please Review! Thanks again! You guys are AMAZING!**

**I know in the episode "Night of neglect" Rachel confronts Mercedes, but this is my story so Kurt does XD**

**I'm REALLY sorry about the wait, but I've got a nice long chapter to make up for it!**

**BTW: Anyone see the "Somewhere Only we Know" scene for "Born this Way"? I just about died. I actually teared up a bit. Klaine=PERFECTION 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Ahhh, no matter how many times I type this, it still feels disappointing.**

**ENJOY!**

**Kurt POV**

I pushed open the doors of the auditorium. Memories of past performances engulfed my mind, taking control. I closed my eyes and all I could see were moments of the past. Memories of me with New Directions…memories of me happy.

A familiar voice cut through my trance and my eyes shot open once again. Mercedes was on stage arguing with Lauren Zizes. Her hand was planted firmly on her hip, which she had thrown to the side. I could recognize her diva stance and knew this could only mean Mercedes meant business.

I turned and saw Blaine and the ND members that had asked me to do this. I saw that now Puck had also joined them. Simultaneously, they all stuck out an arm and moved their hands in a, "Shoo, shoo" gesture, urging me forwards.

I turned back towards the stage. Taking a deep breath, I strode forward. Once I had taken a few steps, I could hear what the girls were fighting about.

"If I'm to become a true diva, I need to be my own manager. No one knows how to please Mercedes, like Mercedes, so you're fired. Make yourself useful and go fetch me a fluffy puppy. I feel the need to wash my hands."

My jaw dropped a bit. Mercedes had always been a diva, but it was in a good way. Mercedes was a diva in her confidence and her energy. She backed down to no one. She used her "diva"ness to stand up for her friends. Mercedes was a diva, but she was also kind and my best friend. How the hell did this happen?

Lauren looked pissed at the way Mercedes had talked to her, not that I could blame her. "You can't fire me, because I quit. No one speaks to the Zizes like that." Lauren tuned on her heel and started down the stairs. Once she had reached the first row of sits she turned back to Mercedes, "Oh, and fetch your own damn puppy."

Mercedes gasped dramatically. Lauren rolled her eyes and left.

Wow, I thought, you leave for a few months and you miss _everything._

As I climbed the steps up to the stage, I cleared my throat to announce my presence. Mercedes whipped around. Blue-green eyes met brown and Mercedes' diva front fell for a moment. Her signature smile took over her face, giving her back her usual warm and pretty look, rather than the ice queen aura she had going for her a few seconds ago.

"White boy!" She called happily. She raised her arms to hug me and took a few steps toward me, but suddenly her smile vanished. Her arms dropped slowly and she threw on a diva look again. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and turned her back to me, "What are you doing here?"

Her coldness caught me off guard. Last I had talked to Mercedes was two weeks ago and everything was fine then. I couldn't remember anything I might have said to make her so bitter towards me, "I came to see you. Artie, Tina, Mike, Brittany, and Sam all came to Dalton. They told me you were upset about something and wouldn't talk about it. Since you're my best friend, and I love you even more than Julie Andrews, I thought I'd come and see what's up."

I couldn't help but notice the slight way Mercedes tensed when I mentioned Dalton. Confusion and suspicion sparked within me. Mercedes had never looked or acted upset by my transfer. I mean, sure, when I announced it to the club she said my name and looked at me like I just kicked a cute little puppy, but since then we were fine. We didn't hang out as much as we used to, but we constantly texted and skyped. She seemed fine; then again we hadn't been in contact for two weeks. A lot can happen in that time.

"Nothing's up. I'm fine." Mercedes sniffed, "I'm just making sure this club finally realizes my talents and gives me respect and recognition that I deserve."

My eyebrows rose slightly, "You're trying to get respect by treating everyone else like dirt?"

She whipped back around to face me and walked towards me. She raised an arm and started jabbing her finger at me, poking me in the chest with every word, "Kurt, you don't know what's going on with me right now so stop your damn judging! I deserve some recognition and it's not my fault that glee doesn't appreciate my talent, or that my so-called best friend abandoned me-"

Mercedes froze, realizing what she just said. Her finger was still digging into my chest. I kept silent in case she felt the need to say more or to express herself. No matter what she said or how she tried to hurt me I knew Mercedes was just going through a hard time. I'm determined to be there for her.

Her eyes filled with tears and once again, her diva shield vanished. A broken sob escaped her lips and suddenly both of her arms were around me and she was crying into my chest. She was shaking with sobs that seemed to powerful for her to bear and was hanging onto me for dear life. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face into her hair. I whispered sweet words of encouragement into her ear.

After a couple of minutes and several, "It's ok" 's her sobs finally calmed and she raised her head to look me in the eyes. Tear tracks covered her cheeks ands her eyes were red and puffy. I raised one of my hands that had been wrapped around her back to remove the hair that had fallen into her face.

I dropped a quick kiss on her cheek, "Are you ok?"

She nodded and squeezed around my back, giving me another hug, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "No, I'm sorry. I haven't been a very good friend lately. I need to put a better effort into staying in contact with you. I've just been a bit busy. Dalton gives out crazy amounts of homework and I still have Warbler's practice."

Mercedes nodded and unwound her arms from my torso, "I understand. It's ok Kurt. I just really missed you."

I reached out and squeezed her shoulder in comfort. I felt bad about ruining this now tender moment, but I needed to know, "So what was up with the attitude? You want to talk about it?"

She sighed, exasperated, "I never get to sing the big solos or get my moment in the spotlight. Lauren convinced me being a diva was the best way to get what I wanted."

"Mercedes you are above that. You are so amazing. Not only are you talented, but you're kind and you don't need to stoop to being a diva to show you deserve respect."

"Well then what do I do? Why does Rachel get everything and leave nothing for me? I'm just as good as her!" Mercedes was getting worked up. Her arms slashed through the air and she started pacing as she ranted.

I stepped forward and stood before her. She stopped pacing and looked up at me. I settled my hands on her shoulders and looked deep in her eyes, "Mercedes, I want you to listen to me. You are _fabulous._ You may not realize it, but you have all of New Directions' respect. Rachel gets her moment in the spotlight because she cares about practically nothing else, not that I'm slamming her. I love her too. But, you care about your friends and treated everyone with love. All you have to do to earn the respect of anyone is let them hear your amazing voice."

Mercedes teared up again and hugged me, "Thank you."

I smiled and hugged her back, "Anytime sweetie. Now lets get you back to that choir room and show them what you're made of."

She light up. I grabbed her arm and hooked it around mine as we left the stage.

Just like old times.

**XXX**

Once outside of the auditorium, we met up with Blaine and the few New Directions members that had been out there before. I rolled my eyes, knowing they had eavesdropped.

Mercedes removed her arm from mine and stepped forward and apologized to everyone. Smiling at the scene before me, I felt a warm familiar hand slip into mine.

I turned my head to see Blaine smiling at me. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek. His thumb was running across the back of my hand and just as he opened his mouth to say something Artie wheeled forward.

"Puck said Rachel is in the choir room. Guess it's time for you to talk to her."

I kept my sigh of disappointment locked up at the interruption of my moment with Blaine. I turned my head towards him. He smiled and gestured for me to go ahead.

Reluctantly, I removed my hand from his grip and walked down the hallway. Once I reached the door of the choir room I looked back and saw everyone standing behind. They all flashed me a thumbs up.

Smiling I opened the door of the choir room to see Rachel sitting in one of the sits, all alone.

**Blaine POV**

I watched Kurt and Mercedes from the small opening of the auditorium door. The smiled that graced my face couldn't be helped. Seeing Kurt with someone he loved so deeply warmed my heart.

I looked around at the group from New Directions and saw them all smiling too. Kurt was amazing and it was easy to see they all missed him.

I looked back through the door and saw Kurt and Mercedes heading towards us arm in arm.

I couldn't help but think, as I kissed Kurt's cheek, that yeah, I pretty much have the best boyfriend in the world, and yeah, he's kind of amazing.

Whenever I opened my mouth to tell him that Artie wheeled forward and ruined the moment. He told Kurt where he could find Rachel and with that Kurt was off to comfort someone else.

Scratch that, not only is Kurt the best boyfriend in the world, he's also the best friend.

With that thought, I watched as Kurt opened the choir room door and headed inside.

**TBC**

**Sorry about the ending of this chapter. I had to go through a couple of ideas and I'm still not sure if I like it.**

**Did you guys like the Klaine fluff added at the end? Hahaha, I couldn't help myself.**

**DON'T FORGET to please REVIEW and let me know ANYTHING you'd be interested in seeing in this story. Let me know about anything you like, or want to see more of, or etc.**

**The order of people Kurt will confront is: Rachel, Santana, and finally, Finn. If you guys agree or don't agree with this order then let me know. I've chosen this because it's what the majority of the reviewers on the last chapter wanted.**

**I'll try to update this and The Klaine Mermaid soon!**

**xoxo**


	3. Rachel

**AN: Hey guys!**

**Ok so this chapter is Kurt confronting Rachel.**

**Please REVIEW! I didn't much review feedback on the last chapter and I want to know how I'm doing, whether you guys just want to say you like the story, or if there's something you want me to improve on.**

**BTW: Thanks to everyone that's reading my story. In one day the views went from like the 200's to the 800's. That's insane! Thank you guys SO MUCH!**

**On with the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything related to it. Sad Sigh.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt POV<strong>

I worked my way across the room towards Rachel. She was holding a small mirror in front of her face, obscuring it from my view. I could see her neck moving below the mirror. She was probably trying to view her face at different angles.

Confusion swept over me. Rachel was pretty conceited and obsessive, but she revolved those feelings around her voice, not her face.

When she finally lowered the mirror I saw why she was so engrossed in her appearance. A blackish-blue bruise was speckled around Rachel's nose. She had a small white bandage spread across the width of it. Her nose was slightly swollen, making it bigger then it's usual large size.

When I raised my line of sight from Rachel's nose to her eyes and I was surprised to see tears filling them. She buried her face in her hands and shook as sobs traveled through her body.

Feeling the need to comfort my friend, I walked the final steps toward her and sat in the chair next to her. She was still crying hard and hadn't noticed my presence. I gave her a few minutes to calm her breathing before reaching forward and pried one of her hands from her face and held it firmly in both of mine. Rachel looked up in surprise. Her widened, tear-filled eyes met mine. Once she saw me she smiled immediately. She squeezed one of my hands and brought her head over and laid it on my shoulder. I let my head fall on hers in a sign of friendship and support.

"Hi Kurt." Rachel whispered. Her voice cracked and she sounded so heartbroken. I nuzzled my face into her hair and smiled.

"Hey there." Rachel gave a wet chuckle and lifted her head, but she kept her hand in mine. I looked down to see the one she was squeezing was turning a reddish-purple.

Ouch.

"So what's up? You want to tell me what's wrong? Or how you got that bruise?"

She sighed, "Is it really noticeable?'

Shrugging, I replied, "Not overly. You still look very pretty so I wouldn't worry about it too much."

I noticed her roll her eyes and mutter something that sounded suspiciously like a sarcastic, "Yeah right".

My eyebrows raised a bit in surprise, "Rachel, why do you seem so self conscious in your appearance all of a sudden?"

Instead of answering this question, she decided to answer one of my previous ones, "We were practicing a new number for glee. It involves a lot of dancing and during practice Finn accidentally hit me in the face."

I fought off the urge to laugh. Not at Rachel of course, but at the clumsy antics of my stepbrother. Finn really did suck at dancing. I was torn between wanting to make fun of Finn and comforting Rachel. I chose the second option.

"Are you ok? That bruise looks pretty painful. Also, one of Finn's hands make up the size of your head so I'm guessing that had to hurt."

Rachel shrugged, "It's fine. It stung at first but it feels a lot better now."

Despite Rachel talking about her improving condition, which should make her happy, she sounded seriously depressed, "So if the injury's not too bad then what is it that's getting you so down?"

Rachel sighed, clearly exasperated, but my constant questioning seemed to work seeing as she was now divulging everything to me, "Finn's hit made my nose swell and I don't know if you've noticed, but my nose already happens to be on the larger side of the scale. Since it's happened almost everyone's been making fun of me…I've been considering taking the situation into my own hands."

I quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Rachel let out a deep breath and turned her head, like she was ashamed to meet my eye. She mumbled something too quiet and quick for me to hear, "I'm sorry what?"

Rachel turned her head downward and stared at her shoes for a few seconds before finally saying, "I'm thinking about getting a nose job."

My eyes flew wide open in shock. I nearly pulled my hands away from Rachel's, but stopped myself by reminding my subconscious that Rachel was in a fragile state, She needed to be comforted, and me yanking my hands away from her might send the wrong message and she'd probably dissolve to tears again. I took several deep, quiet breaths to calm myself. Once I had control over my reaction I finally managed to whisper, "Why?"

Rachel finally raised her gaze back up to meet mine, "I'm tired of being called ugly. I'm sick of the insults. If I get this work done then I can finally get the respect and attention I deserve."

I shook my head and closed my eyes. Tears were actually burning behind my lids. The Neanderthals of this school were making one of my best friends so self-conscious that she was actually considering plastic surgery to solve her problems.

"Rachel", I said gently. I opened my eyes and rubbed the back of her hand with one of mine in a sense of comfort, "You are amazing just the way you are. I'm sorry for the cheesy Bruno Mars quote but it's true. Trust me when I say you are beautiful and you will never, and I mean _never_ need plastic surgery of any kind."

Rachel huffed, "Well I don't see what else there is for me to d-"

I cut her off, "Do you remember last year, a few weeks after glee club started, and you criticized Mr. Shue's choreography skills? And so he went off and started that "Acafella's" group and you hired that horrible short man from Vocal Adrenaline?"

Rachel nodded, clearly confused where I was taking this. I thanked my abnormal amazing memory as I continued my story, "Well, on the first day he went through and insulted just about everyone-except the Cheerio's. He called Mercedes fat, insulted Artie's wheelchair, made fun of Finn's height, bitched about the amount of hairspray in my hair, and finally made fun of your nose. We all started to walk out until you called us back. Mercedes said it didn't matter that she was heavier set than most, because people told J Lo her booty was too big."

Rachel smiled at the memory. Encouraged, I continued, "Artie talked about some famous wheelchair guy and Finn mentioned some famous athlete that none of us knew. Do you remember the example you used to defend yourself?"

She looked at me and her smile widened a bit, "Barbara Streisand."

I nodded, "That's right. You told that jerk of a midget that everyone used to tell Barbara that she needed a nose job, but she never did it, which made her that much more respected and famous."

I removed one of my hands from Rachel's and put my now free arm around her shoulders, giving her a squeeze, "You are the Barbara of McKinley Rachel. You're talented, and sometimes even nice. You don't need a nose job to please other people." I nudged her and continued playfully, "You are far too _fabulous_ to give a damn what the mediocre people of this school think."

Rachel now had on her full one-thousand-watt-smile. She released my hand and threw her arms around my neck. I could feel her tears sliding down my shoulder, soaking my Dalton blazer, but for the first time, I could care less about my clothes. Rachel laughed and I could tell she was now crying happy tears, "You're right. Thank you so much Kurt."

I laughed and returned her hug, rubbing small comforting circles on her back, "Of course I'm right, and not a problem. I'm here for you anytime. But, Rachel," I removed her arms from my neck and pushed her back a bit, so I could look into her eyes for what I said next, "Never even _think_ about changing yourself again. You are lovely just the way you are. And, to quote Lady Gaga, the best person who ever roamed this earth, you were _born this way."_

I stood and offered Rachel a hand. She took it gladly and I helped her to stand up. Once standing, she wrapped her arms around me waist from the side. I smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

We walked, connected, out of the choir room to meet Blaine, Puck, Mercedes, Sam, Brittany, Artie, Tina, and Mike.

* * *

><p>Once we had reached the hallway it was quite clear they had been eavesdropping again. The girls were using tissues and had tears in their eyes, saying how beautiful our moment of friendship was, and I could <em>swear<em> Puck only coughed to hide a sob of his own.

Rachel finally detached herself from my hip to start a New Directions group hug. I watched the scene, smiling, but I couldn't help the wave of sadness brought over me.

A pair of strong, warm arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I leaned back into the contact, letting my boyfriend whisper into my ear, "You're amazing." He then noticed my sad expression and gave my waist a gentle squeeze, "You miss them don't you?"

I smiled slightly. Blaine could read me like an open book, "Yeah, but I'm glad they seem to be doing well."

Blaine kissed my cheek and nuzzled his face into my neck. He then spoke into the skin there, "The only reason their doing so well know is because you're here."

I smiled and turned around in my boyfriend's embrace, "You think _far _too highly of me."

Blaine took on a look of complete seriousness. He looked directly in my eyes, "No, I don't. You deserve all of the praise I can give."

Smiling I was about to reply with something as equally sweet and mushy, but of course Tina chose that moment to walk forward and interrupt.

"Santana is a couple of hallways over at her locker, she seems pretty upset, so you might want to go and talk to her now."

I nodded and reluctantly pulled out of Blaine's embrace. I dropped a quick kiss on his cheek and walked away to go find Santana.

Man, New Directions owed me big time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! Please review and give me some feedback on what you think of the story. I'm new at this, so feedback is appreciated so I can improve.<strong>

**Santana is next and Finn will follow in the chapter after that.**

**I'm thinking about bringing Karofsky in a later chapter for Kurt to have a not so friendly confrontation with. Let me know what you think.**

**Review and tell me any ideas you have or anything you want to see and I'll try to work it into the story.**

**Thanks again for reading! You guys are great!**

**XOXO**


	4. Santana

**AN: Hey guys!**

**I doubt this is any big feat, but it makes me happy. This story now has over 1600 hits! Yay! Thank you guys so much! Whether reviewing or reading, it means a lot to me!**

**This chapter is Kurt confronting Santana.**

**Some of you may find Santana a little OOC at parts, but that's because I would imagine Santana being very vulnerable and scared about what Kurt's confronting her about.**

**Also Karofsky may seem a little OOC but that's because I wrote this before the recent episodes. BTW: I LOVED the Prom Queen episode. Kurt, I love you! And the Klaine was beautiful and Kurt and Karofsky's scene made me tear up.**

**I'm SO sorry about not updating! I was gone away to drama fest, and then had to spend a crap load of time getting caught back up in school and help people out with all this stuff and it took FOREVER, but I'm back now which means more chapters of this and The Klaine Mermaid should be coming your way soon. Hopefully anyway, I'm getting into exam time now, but I'll update as much as possible!**

**Love you guys! Please review and let me know what you guys like or what you want to see in future chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>I walked through the deserted school hallways alone. I had convinced Blaine and the group of New Directions to stay in the choir room while I sought out and confronted Santana.<p>

Once I finally rounded the last corner that led to Santana's locker I stopped in my tracks. The scene that played before me made my blood run cold. Karofsky, arm extended with a large cup in his hand. Standing before him was Santana, eyes closed and mouth open in shock and pain.

With a start I took in what was dripping down Santana's face and neck. It was red slushy. Karofsky barked a laugh, and right as I got feeling back in my legs and was about to confront him, he walked off.

A sob cut through my thoughts of anger towards the guy that had haunted my nightmares for the last couple of months. My head snapped to Santana in shock. She was hugging her arms around herself as she slid down her locker and sat on the floor. Tears were mixing in with the icy red chunks on her face. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Santana Lopez was crying.

Now, Santana and I were never friends. We barely spoke to one another, and when we did it was so she could tell me the newest gay joke she had found. This was Santana; the school bitch. Insulting _everyone_ and making others lives a living hell. This is what I should see when I look at Santana with her back to her locker, crying and shivering from the chill of the slushy.

But…that's not what I see at all. I see a scared, upset girl who could really use a friend.

I guess she'll just have to settle for me.

I ran forward and undid the buttons of my Dalton blazer. As I sank to the floor in front of Santana, I shrugged out of my jacket and slid it onto her shaking shoulders.

Her head snapped up and her eyes widened in what she saw in front of her.

Myself, hand extended, offering the Dalton tie I had just loosened and pulled over my head to her to dry her eyes and clean her face.

She hesitated, then reached a quivering hand over to accept the tie. She rubbed it across her eyes in an attempt to rid them of corn syrup. I heard a quiet mumble that sounded like a, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I slid over so I was seated next to her on the tiled floor. I wanted to offer my help in whipping the ice off her face, but given her current state, decided against it, "Are you ok?"

Santana dropped the tie from her eyes to look at me incredulously, "Do I look ok to you, moron?"

I raised my arms in a sign of surrender, "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to help."

"Well, I don't need your help." Santana replied snappily and she went back to whipping her face, but to no avail. I could see all the spots she was missing and knew she wouldn't be able to get them on her own. Trust me I speak from experience. Were it not for Mercedes and Tina, I'd probably be blind and have a rainbow dyed face. I'm not exaggerating.

So I stood and offered her my hand, "I think you do. Come on, we'll go to the bathroom and I'll help you clean up" She stared at my hand for a few moments before finally reaching forward and grasping it. I reached my other hand forward and grasped her elbow and hauled her up. As soon as she was standing her legs gave out and she started to fall. I reached out and grabbed her and was surprised at what she did in return.

Santana flung her arms around me and pulled me into a desperate _hug_.

I was so shocked that I almost released my hold on her, but then realized that doing so would cause her to fall on the ground seeing as she still hadn't gained her footing. She buried her head into my shoulder and burst into tears yet again. She clutched at me and whispered, "Kurt, it hurts so much. I need to talk to someone about it. I feel like I'm going to explode. Like I can't walk."

Hearing my name from Santana was another surprise. She usually referred to me with some unpleasant nicknames. But, no matter what she had done in the past I could she now she was in agony. So, I thought to myself, she thinks she can't walk? Not a problem.

I removed one of my arms from behind her back and lowered it so it was behind her knees and swept her up, bridal-style. She let out a small noise of surprise, but then relaxed and buried her head into my neck and wrapped her arms around my neck as I carried her to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later found Santana and I in the bathroom. My tie was rumbled on the ground and my blazer still clung to her shoulders. She was seated in a plastic chair I had carried from the classroom across from the bathroom and her head was ducked into the sink as she leaned back while I washed away the remains of cherry slushy. She had caught me up to date on everything that had happened at McKinley.<p>

I didn't comment or interrupt her story once she revealed to me that she was a lesbian. Knowing how it felt to come out to someone and how hard words were to come by in that situation, I decided to hold my tongue so she could get everything out. I realized, with a start, that this must have been the way Blaine felt back in November when I divulged all of my bullying problems to him.

Anyway, back to Santana, was I shocked she was a lesbian? Hell yes. I never would have guessed that in a million years. She explained to me her love for Brittany, yet another surprise for me, and how she was willing to come out for her, but Brittany was with Artie and, for now, that's where she was going to stay.

I stepped back and let her sit up, since I had gotten all of the slushy off of her. She mumbled out a thanks and started rubbing at the tears that were building in her eyes. I crouched next to her so we were on eye level, "Look Santana, you don't have to listen to me if you don't want to, but if you're willing to hear it, I have some advice."

Santana stopped rubbing her eyes and looked at me. She swallowed then nodded.

"Ok. Well, you know Brittany loves you, but she loves Artie too. Being rude to Brittany and pushing her away isn't going to put you in her good books. Now, I know how it hurts to be around someone you love and not being able to be with them, but the best thing you can do for Brittany and yourself is to be there for her. Be her friend and if Brittany and Artie break up then she knows she can count on you to help her and, after time, she may be able to act on her love for you."

Santana looked at me incredulously, "You know how it feels to love someone and not be with them? Yeah, right."

I smiled sadly and ducked my head; "I was in love with Blaine for _months_ before he ever even saw me in that light. Do you know that I haven't told him I love him yet? It's because I'm scared it'll be too much and he'll leave me. I've been in this relationship a lot longer then Blaine has, but I'm hoping one day I'll get the courage to say it to him, and I can only dream he'll say it back." I smiled at my use of the word "courage". The word had become a sort of inside joke between Blaine and I.

Santana's eyes were wide, "I'm sorry, I didn't kno-"

I waved off her apology, "It's not a problem, but Santana, just know that you don't have to do this alone, anytime you need someone, just give me a call and I'll be there, ok?"

She smiled and pulled me into a hug, "You're a pretty damn decent guy Hummel."

Laughter spilled from my mouth, "Thanks. I try."

She pulled away, "By the way, you're right about Brittany. That's really all I can do, but she's worth it. Also, you can count on your phone bill going through the roof, cause I'll be calling you _a lot._"

Smiling, I stood up, "Fine by me."

Santana stood up and retrieved my tie from the ground and swung it around my neck. I squirmed a bit at the icy flakes that clung to the tie, but brushed off the chilly damp feeling that now rested on my collar bone and walked pass Santana to the door, which I held open for her, "Shall we?"

She smiled and walked past me into the hallway and grabbed my hand, "We shall."

* * *

><p>We finally reached the door to the choir room. Just as I went to open the door Santana stopped me, "Finn's in the gym with Quinn. You might as well go find them."<p>

I raised my eyebrows, "How did you know abou-?"

"Brittany", she answered, cutting me off, "Anyways, go." She released my hand. I shrugged and started to walk off, but her voice stopped me, "By the way Kurt."

Turning, I responded, "Yes?"

"Blaine does love you, whether you see it or not, so I wouldn't be to scared about sharing your feelings, cause that boy is head over heels for you."

My eyes popped open wide with shock as the girl walked into the room. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Finn, you've got to find Finn, even if he hasn't spoken to you in forever. Oh, man. This is going to be hard.

**3****rd**** person POV**

Little did Kurt know was now he was being followed by a certain Warbler he loved who had slipped out of the choir room as Santana entered. And he was being watched by a certain McKinley jock he feared.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger...well, sort of.<strong>

**Next chapter is Kurt confronting Finn…possibly with some help from Blaine. I haven't decided yet.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Finn: Part One

**AN: Hey guys! So here's the next chapter. Kurt's confronting Finn part 1. There's a lot going on between the brothers so I thought it best to split it in two chapters…though you probably don't agree…don't hate me! **

**Sorry about not updating again, but right after I posted the last chapter I got sick. Like, really? Pretty sure the world's out to get me so I can't post chapters. And I am now writing exams. BUT, my last exam is tomorrow so after that I'm all yours! :D**

**Thank you so much to all the people that review and read this. I'm thinking about starting to reply to all of my reviews because I think it'd be nice to talk to you guys about what you want me to improve on and what you would like to see. Let me know what you think of this when you review this chapter!**

**IMPORTANT:**** I took part of the plot from Furt and changed it. You'll know what it is once you read the flashback at the beginning of this chapter. Please read the flashback, otherwise this chapter won't make sense. Also, no Blaine in this chapter! Sorry! But, I really wanted to work on Kurt's relationship with Finn and Burt.**

**Anyways, so here's Chapter 5 of Kurt's Importance! Enjoy and PLEASE review and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters**

**Kurt POV**

_**Flashback**_

I had just sent my father over to practice dancing by himself. He seemed giddy at his progress. And I was too. There was no way I wanted anyone to experience the horror of his "embarrassing dad dance" that I did at my uncle's birthday. Even to this day I can't hear the song, "Eye of the Tiger" without shuddering.

It was now Finn's turn. I motioned him to join me and dad yelled encouragement to him as he spun around. Once Finn was in front of me I held out my hand to begin and met his eyes. I could see hesitation and that he was uncomfortable.

Oh God, I thought Finn had gotten over last year. I mean, we're going to be family! I'm not making him uncomfortable right?

My panic was subdued when I noticed Finn had his legs crossed tightly and his face was turning red.

So it wasn't me causing Finn's discomfort…it was his bladder.

"Dude, I'll dance in a second, but for now I just really got to take a wiz."

I wrinkled my nose in slight disgust at Finn's blunt wording. I mean, whatever happened to "I need to use the bathroom"? I waved him off and watched in amusement as Finn speed out of the room, nearly knocking someone over in his rush to the facilities.

It was the "someone" that Finn ran into that whipped the amused grin off my face. Dave Karofsky. After glaring at Finn's retreating back he turned around and saw me. Noticing my dad dancing in circles in the back corner of the room, he put on a mocking grin and made a stupid flourish with his hand, mocking me. He continued walking down the hall.

I didn't notice my dad come up behind me, "What the hell was that?"

I turned in surprise, "It's nothing dad."

"That was not nothing, that kid was making fun of you. What the hell is his name?" I cast my eyes down and bowed my head. I didn't want dad to know about the bullying. I didn't want him to have a reason to go back to the hospital. He must have noticed my hesitance because a second later he gently placed his hand on my shoulder and spoke very softly, "Kurt, please tell me. I want to help you bud."

Lifting my head to meet his gaze and seeing his love for me, well, I couldn't help but blurt out the truth, "His name is Dave Karofsky. He's been giving me a hard time."

Dad dropped his hand from my shoulder and his gaze turned a bit icy, "Giving you a hard time how?"

"Just calling me names and pushing me around." As I spoke dad whipped his head around just in time to see Karofsky pass by another choir room door.

He turned towards me and looked like he might say something. Upon, seeing my face he froze and his eyes narrowed, "There's something else you're not telling me."

I don't know what possessed me to say it. Maybe I wanted to be honest with my dad, or I wanted him to protect me to make me feel safe, or maybe I'm just really stupid, "He threatened to kill me."

And just like that, dad was gone, bolting through the door. I was momentarily surprised at the speed of a middle-aged man who was in the hospital only a month ago, but then I came to my senses, realized what was happening and bolted after him.

The sight I came across was dad with Karofsky pinned against a wall beneath his elbow. Dad was saying something threatening, but I couldn't make it out because I was too worried about his heart. I reached forward and placed my hand on dads shoulders and started to gently pry him off the boy that caused me so much grief, "Please dad you're sick."

Finally he let Karofsky go. The bully sped down the hall, terrified of dad. A moment later we heard a toilet flush and a relieved looking Finn emerged from the bathroom. "Ok, I'm ready, lets dance!"

Finn's happy smile faded once he saw my worried face and dad's furious one. Dad stepped forward and grit out, "What the hell have you been doing while this was going on, huh?" He turned and stalked down the hallway.

Finn looked astonished. His jaw was hanging open and his eyes were wide. He looked at me questioningly, but I just shook my head, "It's nothing Finn. Dad's just upset about something and he's taking it out on you." Which wasn't really a lie, it just wasn't the whole truth.

Over the next few days dad cooled off and went to Sue about Karofsky. After the meeting she expelled him and he was sent off school grounds. To say a weight had been lifted from my shoulders would be an understatement.

The wedding went on without a hit. Finn had even sang to me and got me to dance with him. He had a beautiful speech and hugged me to let me know that no matter what; he'd protect me…if only he knew what he was protecting me from.

Apart from Sue and Carole, I refused to let dad tell anyone else about Karofsky's threat. Not even Finn.

After the wedding dad, Carole, and I were called to a meeting with Sue where she revealed, that since I had no witnesses of Karofsky's bullying, that he would return to William McKinley. Dad and Carole then did something that I never expected; they offered their honeymoon money so I could go to Dalton. After some hesitation I agreed. I revealed my leaving to the New Directions and left before Finn and Mercedes' pleading could break me down and make me stay.

I had no idea that Finn's pleading me to stay would be the last time I would have a proper conversation with me. That is until now.

_**Present day**_

A loud voice echoing from the open gym doors at the end of the hall cut through my memories. I recognized the yelling voice immediately. It was Quinn Fabray. When I reached the end of the hallway I poked my head into the giant room. I could see Finn sitting on the front row of the bleachers and Quinn pacing back and forth in front of him, occasionally stopping to jab a finger into his chest.

Now, I'm not one for eavesdropping, but honeychild Quinn was screeching so loud I'm almost one hundred percent positive that the Warblers could hear her back at Dalton. In Westerville. Which is TWO HOURS away.

Damn, this girl has some volume.

"-Really Finn, it's like dating a zombie! You just sit around and do nothing! Do I really mean that little to you? Man up! If this continues then we're never going to get Prom King and Quee-"

Finn stood up and interrupted her rant, "Just stop it, ok? I don't care about being Prom King!"

Quinn gave him and icy glare and turned on her heel. She started to flee before turning back around and biting out, "You would care about being Prom King if I were Rachel." She left.

Finn groaned and threw his hands in the air and then dropped them to bury his face in them. He plopped back down on the bleacher with a bang. I could hear his exasperated sighs from the doorway.

Quietly, I slipped into the room. I made my way over to Finn as if I were approaching a scared animal. It wasn't until I swallowed the lump that clogged my throat that it hit me; I was scared to talk to Finn. Talking to everyone else today had been hard, but this? I had to confront a stepbrother whose only words that had been spoken to me in the past few months were, "Pass the salt."

After taking a moment to build up some courage I cleared my throat. Finn's head shot up immediately. Once he had recognized me he paled. Several awkward moments passed before I broke the tension with a tentative, "Hi." and a weird little hand seizure that was meant to be a wave.

Wow, smooth Hummel. Real smooth.

Finn stood up slowly and gave a drawn out, "Hey."

A few more awkward moments passed. Finn's eyes drifted down to assess my appearance. His eyebrows furrowed, "Where's your blazer? And why's your shirt and tie wet and covered in food colouring? You weren't slushied were you?" Concern laced into his voice during the last sentence.

I meant to explain to him about giving my blazer to Santana and that the food colouring and water had come from helping clean the slushy off of her, but all that came out was, "Would it matter to you if I was?"

Finn's eyes widened at my icy tone. He then looked a bit ashamed as he hung his head and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "Of course it would…you're my stepbrother."

"Well, it's funny because you don't act like we're stepbrothers. Unless you call, oh, I don't know, ignoring me since my transfer in _November_, brotherly affection. God, Finn what is wrong with you?"

Finn raised his head and I was shocked to see tears forming in his brown eyes. He took a shuddering breath, "I know. I've been horrible. I was just so mad that you left. All of ND missed you like crazy. We haven't been the same since you left. And I was so excited to have a real family and now the only time I see you is the weekends-"

"Oh yeah, and you made such good use of that time." I bit out.

"I know I made a huge mistake and I'm sorry! I really want us to be a family Kurt, and I hope you can forgive me. I may not understand why you felt the need to go to Dalton, but-"

I barked out a laugh, "It couldn't be because a hulking Neanderthal was shoving me into lockers and pushing me to the ground everyday, oh no, that's too obvious!" Okay, maybe I was laying the sarcasm on a bit thick and I was starting to yell _really loud_, but I was too pissed at this point to care.

"Kurt, you knew me and the guys would protect you!" Finn's voice rouse to match my angry volume, "And you used to brush that stuff right off. Something Karofsky was doing was worse and you refuse to let me in! To help you! Why did you go to Dalton?"

"Because!" I yelled

"Because why?" Finn hollered back.

"Because Karofsky threatened to kill me!"

Finn's face paled and both of our jaws dropped.

Oh god, what had I done?

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't kill me! As mentioned above sfter tomorrow I will start updating more frequently because exams will be done! YAY! So this cliffhanger won't be here for long!<strong>

**Please review! :D Love you guys!**


	6. Finn: Part Two

**AN: Hey guys! I didn't want to leave the cliffhanger hanging for long (Ha…ha….ha…yeah…) so here's part two of the confrontation.**

**Two chapters ago someone had voiced their confusion on how Finn could ignore Kurt if they were family and living in the same house so I hope the last chapter cleared that up for them and anyone else who was confused.**

**Exams are done, thank cheesus! I now have a lot more time on my hands to write. Whoever is still keeping up with the Klaine Mermaid, know that I'm not abandoning it and am working a new chapter now!**

**So, anyway, here's part two of Kurt confronting Finn!**

**Please review! Please? I really want to know what you guys want to see happen in this story and what you like and want to see more of.**

**Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt POV<strong>

Finn froze completely. The confession seemed to stop time. Then, slowly, an angry red started to flood Finn's pale and chalky face. His hands curled into fists and he started shaking. The jock's face was twisted with fury.

Oh god, he wasn't about to beat me up was he?

My question was answered a second later when Finn whirled around and bellowed out, "KAROFSKY!" I covered my ears at the volume of his voice. Finn started to march off and I realized that, yes, Finn had a beating in mind, but it wasn't my own. I ran and intercepted him and stuck my hands out in front of his chest. He tried to get around me, but I wasn't having it.

"Finn calm down, it's of the past. I'm fine now-"

"I don't care! That ass threatened your life Kurt! He's not getting away with that! I won't let him!"

"Well, you're a bit late, but Finn, it's ok. I'm here. I'm ok."

"No you're not! You're off at Dalton when you belong here! And it's cause of that jerk! I'll make him wish he'd never been born! No one messes with my brother!"

I froze and dropped my hands. Finn noticed and stopped struggling to get past me. He looked at my shocked face and some of his anger receded and was replaced by confusion, "What is it?"

My head dropped and I mumbled out, "You mean stepbrother."

"Huh?" Finn sounded more confused than ever. I raised my head and met his eyes.

"You meant to say stepbrother."

After a few seconds Finn's face softened. He smiled a bit, "No. I meant brother."

A lump rouse in my throat. Who'd have known I could have gone from being so furious at the male in front of me a minute ago, to feeling so much brotherly affection that it hurt a bit. I managed to smile a bit in return at my stepbro- excuse me, I mean_ brother._

Once letting the tender moment hang a bit longer, I broke it to address the issue that had just passed, "You can't just beat up Karofsky, Finn. This is my problem and I can handle it by myself."

Finn's anger returned and he sighed in frustration, "Don't you see? You don't have to handle it alone! Me, Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, Puck, Blaine, Sam, Artie, Mike, Brittany, Quinn, and even Lauren are all here for you! The guys will kick the crap out of anyone that tries to hurt you and Mercedes would destroy anyone that meant you harm! We all love you. If you'd tell them what happened I think you'd be pretty damn surprised at what we're willing to do for you."

I could feel myself choking up…but then I realized something, "…Why did you say Rachel first?"

Once again confusion crossed Finn's face, "Huh? What do you mean?"

The realization was coming full circle now, "Finn, the reason I'm here today was because Tina, Mike, Sam, Artie, and Brittany all came to Dalton and asked me to confront Mercedes, Rachel, Santana, and you because you've been acting weird lately and have been refusing to talk about it. Before I came to the gym I overheard you and Quinn arguing and she mentioned something that pretty much stated you might still have feelings for Rachel." Finn's eyes widened a bit. Knowing I was on the right track I continued my spiel, "Now, in your little speech you named off Rachel right away and left Quinn near last. Maybe I'm wrong and I'm making something out of nothing, but I think Quinn's right."

Finn dropped his head and stared intently at the floor, "Finn, is that why you've been acting weirdly towards the Glee Club lately? Because you're still in love with Rachel?" The jock let out a frustrated sigh and plunked himself down on the bleachers. I walked over and sat next to him. It seemed, just like with the three girls before him, Finn was about to pour his heart out about whatever was bothering him.

"The truth is…I don't know how I feel. I don't know if I'm in love Rachel or Quinn. Like, they're both great, but they also both cheated on me…I'm so confused."

I thought for a moment, "…So, let me get this straight, because I've been going to Dalton for awhile now and I want to make sure I have this right, last year you dated Quinn, who cheated on you by having sex with Puck and got pregnant You guys broke up, then you fell for Rachel and dated for like…two days before you dumped her and went out with Brittany and Santana. That was a bust and you realized your feelings for Rachel, but she was with Jesse. Then came the whole egg throwing bit and Rachel and Jesse split. You wooed Rachel and you guys got together at Regionals." I took a big gulp of much-needed air and continued, "Then this year comes along. Rachel finds out you slept with Santana last year and makes out with Puck to retaliate. She comes clean to you and you break it off with her, refusing to forgive her. Now, you're back with Quinn…Did I get everything?"

Finn's eyes are a bit wide, "How did you know all that?"

I snorted, "Please, do you have any idea how much this club gossips? I mean, come on Finn, give us a little credit." He rolled his eyes at my joking and I elbowed him playfully.

Eyeing Finn I could see that behind the playful façade he just put up that he was really upset and torn over this, "Listen Finn, I think I should tell you what _I_ make of this whole situation, and I don't want my observations to influence you. I'm not taking sides between Rachel and Quinn; I just think that what I've noticed might help. Do you want to hear what I think?"

Finn looked at me for a few seconds and then nodded, "Yeah."

Taking in his sad face, I began to speak, "Ok, well you have had two girlfriends who have both cheated on you with the same guy; one with sex and one with kissing. In both situations you broke up with the girl. Now, here we find you back together with the girl that cheated on you with _sex_. So since you're dating I'm assuming that you've forgiven her. So, what I find odd is that you can forgive that girl that went "all the way" when cheating on you, but not the girl that only cheated on you with a kiss, which she only did because she was angry you lied to her. And maybe, the reason you can't forgive Rachel is because that even though she only _kissed_ Puck, it hurt a thousand times more than Quinn _sleeping_ with Puck…because you love Rachel."

His jaw hung open, "Oh…god. Y – you're right. How…did I...not see?" Suddenly Finn's head disappeared under his arms and I made out a muffled, "I'm such an _idiot._"

Smiling, I wrapped an arm around my brother's shoulders, "Well that's true, but I think right now the most important thing to do is go and talk to two specific girls, not beat yourself up."

Finn raised his head and nodded, "Right." He made to get up then stopped and swung back around to look at me with a bit of panic, "But wait! What about you and Karofsky? You have to promise me you'll tell everyone what happened and that we'll talk more about this later. Everyone else and I are _going_ to help you with this Kurt."

My eyes watered a bit. Despite not wanting anyone else involved in my problems I nodded in agreement. Trying to brush off the wave of emotion I cleared my throat and I stoop up,hauling Finn to his feet with me. Patting his shoulder I murmured out a, "Good luck."

He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I stood there in shock before coming to my senses and wrapping my arms around Finn's shoulder and back. I heard a, "Thanks bro." Being whispered into my ear. With a final squeeze we broke apart. Finn turned and jogged to the door. He wrenched it open and gave me a final wave and smile before taking off in search of two girls that both needed some explanations.

Joy flooded through me. Not only had I helped three friends and a brother today, but I had repaired my friendship with Mercedes, gotten closer with Rachel, found out a huge secret about Santana and felt the honour of knowing that secret and that she trusted me with it, and I had gotten a brother. What had started out as a boring Warblers practice had led to all of this.

A hand on my shoulder pulled me out of my thoughts. I whirled in surprise and was shocked to come face-to-face with my boyfriend. He was smiling at me. Relived it was Blaine and not some jock I fell into his arms. He wrapped them around my waist and I snuggled my head under his chin. My hands rested on his chest. I wondered if Blaine had seen all that had happened with Finn. My question was answered when he leaned his mouth towards my ear and whispered, "That was amazing Kurt. You're amazing. The way you've helped everyone today…I'm so proud of you." He took one of his arms that was around my waist and cupped my chin with his hand. He lifted my head and looked me in the eyes, "You're the glue to those guys. You keep them together and happy. They can't seem to get through without you and neither can I…You're so important Kurt."

My heart swelled and a lump the size of Texas clogged my throat. Here was Blaine, my boyfriend, who didn't even know exactly how strongly I felt for him, and he was pouring his heart out to me.

That's when Santana's words from earlier rang into my head, "_Blaine does love you, whether you see it or not, so I wouldn't be to scared about sharing your feelings, cause that boy is head over heels for you."_

She may or might not be right about how Blaine feels about me, but she was right about the fact that I needed to tell him how I felt. This was the perfect moment. He had just said so many sweet things to me. I finally worked my mouth open, "Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"Blaine…I…well, the thing is…I think I should tell you…"

Blaine raised his eyebrows in confusion and I mentally slapped myself. What is wrong with me? Ok, wait, deep breath. You can do this Hummel.

"Blaine Anderson, I lo-"

"What do you two fairies think you're doing here? !"

My eyes widened and I turned around.

Dave Karofsky.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys, looks like I'm kind of addicted to cliff-hangers. <strong>

**Please Review! I REALLY want to know how I'm doing.**

**By the way, when I wrote out Kurt's observation about Finn being able to forgive Quinn for cheating on him with sex, but not Rachel cheating on him with a kiss, those were my observations while watching season two. Even though Quinn went farther in her cheating, Finn loves Rachel more, so it hurt more. Fuinn lovers please don't hate me and you guys don't have to agree, but it's just something I thought of and wanted to include when I first started writing this story. **


	7. Karofsky

**AN: Ok guys, since a lot of you wanted it, here's a little Klaine vs. Karofsky action…and a few other people might get thrown in there…*cough***

**Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed this story. I hope everyone will continue or start to review and tell me what you like, what you want to see, and what you think I can improve upon. Thank you all so much, you're all amazing.**

**Just a heads up for everyone, I've started my summer job so I won't have as much time to write, but I'll try to update as much as possible. Also, I'm starting a new story, but I won't start posting it until I've completed this and The Klaine Mermaid. I'm planning on writing out the whole story before I post it so I can post chapters of it on a daily basis, so the story won't be up for quite awhile, but it'll be a Klaine story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt POV<strong>

No, no, no, no, no! What's he doing here? Can I not have one moment of peace?

Blaine and I dropped our arms from each other and turned to face Karofsky fully, "What do you want?" I asked as calmly as possible.

"Simple. I want you little freaks to leave. So, how about you take the little hobbit and scram Homo Hummel!" He spat out.

Blaine looked livid and started to walk towards the bully, but I threw in arm in front of him. He met my eyes and relaxed a bit. He turned back to Karofsky with narrowed eyes and clenched fists, "Watch how you talk to my boyfriend."

Karofsky barked out a laugh, "Oh, I'm sorry if I offended you and your boy-toy, midget."

This time I had to throw my arms around Blaine and physically restrain him from going after Karofsky. As he struggled against my hold, I leaned my mouth down to his ear and whispered, "Don't. No matter what he says we can't forget that he's just a scared closet case taking his issues out on us. Don't let him get to you." Blaine's struggling died down some, but he was still putting up a bit of a fight. I continued, "His words aren't hurting me. I'm fine. Just relax."

As soon as I was sure Blaine wouldn't maul Karofsky, I dropped my arms. He grabbed my hand in his and took a deep breath. Karofsky was just staring at us smirking, as though he was generally pleased that he had caused pain to two gay boys, but I knew better. Karofsky may project the image that he's strong and nothing can hurt him, but in truth he's just a scared kid that doesn't know how to deal with his feelings. We're all different. He deals with pain through bullying, I deal with it through sarcasm.

"Hey, it doesn't have to be like this. I know the truth," He tensed, "And I haven't told anyone. So how about you stop torturing my boyfriend and we talk about this. You owe me at least that much."

Karofsky sneered, "I don't need your help, loser."

I dropped Blaine's hand and strode towards Karofsky until I was in his face, "Alright, y'know what? That's enough! I am just trying to be a good person and help you and quite frankly, you don't deserve it! I understand that you're going through a hard time, but so did I and you don't see me going around and being a total jackass! I only came out a little over a year ago, and trust me I know how you feel! Terrified that you won't be accepted, angry that you have to bottle up such a huge part of yourself, hurt by the idea that the ones you love might hate you when you tell them and hate for yourself because you don't have the courage to just stand up and say, "This is what I am. Take it or leave it.""

Karofsky's eyes widened. I had hit his situation spot on. I took a deep breath and spoke in a calmer tone, "Karo…Dave, this is hard for everyone. The important thing is that you realize that you're not alone…also that taking out your anger on others won't help. You have two people in front of you that want to help, despite the fact that you kinda screwed up one of their lives. But, I promise you this, you continue to insult me and my boyfriend, we're gone."

Finally finishing my speech I stepped back towards Blaine and reached for his hand, squeezing it tightly. I kept my eyes on Karofsky, whose head was bowed. When he raised it I was surprised to see tears spilling down his cheeks, "I'm sorry Kurt."

I tried to not let the shock of him calling me by my name show and nodded, "I know."

It wasn't an, "I forgive you", or, "It's ok", because I didn't forgive him, and it wasn't ok. While I was willing to help Dave, the fact stayed that he was still the boy that shoved me into lockers, threw me into dumpsters, slushied me, stole my first kiss, and threatened to kill me. That stuff doesn't disappear over night.

"I can't come out. I just can't", Dave whipped the tears from his face, "The guys, my parents…they'll never treat me the same." He became increasingly worked up to the point where he was yelling, "I can't deal with that! I don't want to! I'm not gay!" He let out a broken sob and hung his head.

I realised Blaine's hand for the second time and stepped towards Dave and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I know it's hard to accept," I murmured quietly, "I'm not saying that you have to come out right away or do anything that might make you feel uncomfortable, but trust me when I say you'll feel a lot better when you do. It's like a weight is lifted from your shoulders-"

Suddenly Dave snapped his head up. His eyes were blazing, "Didn't you hear me?" His voice was cold and frightened me. I dropped my hand, "I said, I'M NOT GAY!"

All I could make out was a fist before pain exploded in my jaw. My head snapped backward and brought me to the floor. I heard Blaine yell out my name.

Blood filled my mouth instantly.

Just as Blaine was about to attack Karofsky the gym doors burst open, "BACK THE HELL AWAY FROM THEM!"

I tilted my head to see Finn storming back into the gym followed closely by the rest of the New Directions. The boys of the group immediately got between Karofsky and me. They looked furious and ready to fight. The girls who were stood by the doors and sent the bully death glares.

Finn stepped up to get in Karofsky's face. The jock was staring at his fist as if in a trance. His eyes were bugged out and his jaw was hanging open. My blood was smeared across his knuckles. Finn grabbed a hand-full of Karofsky's shirt and yanked him forward. Dave dropped his fist and raised his eyes to meet Finn's.

He looked terrified.

Just as Finn raised a fist I worked my agonized jaw open to let out a quiet, "Don't."

Finn turned his head to look at me. The bloodlust fury on his face vanished and transformed to concern as he took in my lying form. He dropped his fist and turned back to Karofsky. He used the hand he had anchored in Dave's shirt to shove him away from the group, "Get out."

Karofsky's eyes filled with tears again. He tried to make eye contact with me around Finn, "Kurt…god, I'm…I'm so…I never meant to-"

Blaine stepped forward and dropped to his knees next to me. He took my hand as he appraised Karofsky with a calm, indifferent look, "Just get out Dave."

Karofsky dropped his head and walked away. Just as he opened the gym door and turned and looked at me.

And then he was gone.

Everyone rushed to crowd around me immediately.

"Are you hurt?"

"Anything broken?"

"We can still go beat that bastard if you want."

"Dolphin? You ok?"

I rolled my eyes at their loud, obnoxious questions. I couldn't even get a word in to answer any of them. Finally Blaine shut everyone up.

"GUYS! Shut it! Just back up and give him some air."

Smiling at him gratefully, I pushed myself into a sitting position. I raised my free hand to rub my jaw. A sigh of relief escaped me. Not broken.

"I'm ok. Jaw's just a bit sore. He didn't break it."

Blaine used his free hand to grab my elbow and pull me to my feet. As soon as I was vertical he wrapped his arms around my middle and nuzzled his head into my neck, "I'm so sorry."

I pulled away from him, "What for? You didn't do anything."

Blaine now had a few tears building as the brims of his eyelids, "Exactly. I didn't do _anything_. He hurt you Kurt, and there was nothing I could do to stop him."

I grabbed both of his hands in a tight grip, "Now you listen to me Blaine Warbler Anderson," I said in a warning voice, "This was not your fault. I'm fine. You had nothing, and I do mean _nothing_, to do with his pent up emotions. He's a violent person and that's not your fault." I pulled Blaine in for a powerful kiss and them wrapped both of my arms around in shoulders.

I felt quite romantic, that is until I heard every single girl in New Directions let out a big, "Awwww!"

Blaine and I pulled away from each other, faces pink with embarrassment. Tina stepped out in front of everyone, "Guys, Kurt's helped us a lot today! Whaddaya say we treat him and Blaine to a little celebration in the Choir Room?"

Everyone shouted their approval and we set off. Blaine slipped his hand into mine. I threw him a smile before looking over my shoulder at the door Karofsky had left through only moments before. That look he gave me before leaving only confirmed what I had been thinking about for a while.

Sooner or later, I'd have to transfer back to McKinley.

* * *

><p><strong>It's not over yet. One or two…or possibly three chapters to go.<strong>

**By the way, I'm considering discontinuing the Klaine Mermaid. I admit, it's not the best. I can write a lot better then that, but it was my first story and I wanted something easy. Who doesn't love a Disney crossover? If you don't want me to stop writing it then mention it on your review here, go review on The Klaine Mermaid, or send my a PM. I'm just not getting a lot of feedback on that story and I can't care enough for myself and everyone that reads it. I'll post another chapter and mention it there too, but if I don't get enough people that want it to stay, then I'm finished with it because I have two new story ideas that I'm really excited about, but won't start until I'm done with this and The Klaine Mermaid.**

**Sorry for my rant! Also sorry if you guys didn't like this chapter. I'm not sure what I think of it because originally, I was only going to do Kurt confronting everyone, but thanks to your guys kind words I extended the story.**

**Please REVIEW! I really want to know what you guys think! Your opinions really matter to me!**

**Next Chapter: Kurt gets a thank you, from like EVERYONE. Very fluffy, probably verging on cheesy, but oh well! That's me :D**

**Love you all!**


End file.
